<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassandra's "Friend" by SmugLemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436875">Cassandra's "Friend"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon'>SmugLemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Scales and Mystic Mountains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Which is just regular Cassandra), Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Original Character(s), Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not sure I'm ready," Cass admitted, her voice uncharacteristically small. She felt a comforting arm wrap around her and a warm hand caress her own. She looked into her partner's eyes, silently apologizing for the way she was acting. She didn't want to hide her relationship. She wasn't ashamed. She just needed time.<br/>"We'll take it at your pace," the other woman said, "however slow that may be. Even if you choose never to tell her, I will walk along side you the whole way."<br/>---<br/>Over a year has passed since Cassandra left Corona to find her own destiny. She finally returns to the kingdom, with brand new stories to share and, more importantly, an unexpected guest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/OC, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Scales and Mystic Mountains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Rated T for mentions of alcohol and some suggestive comments)</p><p>While on the road, Cass has experienced a lot-- Magical rituals, exotic animals, and gangs of armed smugglers lurking in the shadows just to name a few! Amidst the excitement, she found something she never would have expected: a loving partner, a young woman with a penchant for anything with scales. Now she just has to face her fears of coming out to her loved ones back in Corona, which somehow seems a lot harder than anything she's faced so far.<br/>---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel’s gaze was trained on the place where the end of the bridge met grass, her hand lingering on the chilly stone arch that separated Corona from the wide world beyond. This early in the morning, there was a bite in the air, but her excitement kept her more than warm enough in the early autumn breeze. She rocked on her heels, as if contemplating taking just a few steps forward onto the bridge in front of her.</p><p>Pascal was curled in one of his favorite places, tucked into the warm space between her shoulder and her hair, dozing on and off but offering his moral support nonetheless.</p><p>Behind her, Eugene shivered, tugging his rolled up sleeves down to cover his arms properly as he walked toward his wife.</p><p>“Rapunzel, if you are even thinking about walking into that woods right now, so help me… First, waiting inside the castle wasn’t enough, so you said we’d wait out on the steps. Then the bottom of the stairs. Then the courtyard. Then the town square. You cannot welcome Cassandra back into the kingdom if you aren’t standing in the kingdom.”</p><p>Rapunzel made a sound that could only be described as a frustrated whine.</p><p>“I know, Eugene, but I can’t help myself! I’m so excited to see her. I’ve waited eighteen months, two weeks—,”</p><p>“And three days,” he finished for her. His expression softened and he put an arm around her, giving the top of her head a kiss.</p><p>“I know, sunshine. I’m sure she’s excited to see you too.”</p><p>Rapunzel leaned into him, thankful for his comfort and familiarity as her mind raced and her heart hammered out of control. He knew what she was thinking without having to ask. As excited as she was, there was a thick knot of nervousness twisted in her gut. Cass’s letters had become increasingly infrequent in the past few months. On the one hand, distance was to blame— but it didn’t keep them from worrying about their friend in the gaps between their communications. This also wasn’t the first time Cass had written in her letters that she was coming back to Corona. Although, this time she’d sworn a promise that she’d be there. The last correspondence came three days ago, letting the princess know she’d be arriving sometime in the morning in three days time. Now the day was finally here. Eugene didn’t know if he’d be able to forgive Cassandra if she left Rapunzel waiting at that gate until sunfall.</p><p>They stood there together, sharing their warmth in silence, watching the yellows and oranges of the dawn mix with beautiful blues and listening to the birds chirping in the distance. After a long moment, a cluster of the little winged creatures burst from the trees ahead as if startled by something, and Rapunzel’s heart clenched in her chest. Cassandra’s Owl broke away from among the pack of birds and soared overhead, seeking out his personal perch outside Cassandra’s old window where he’d often flown to deliver letters to the princess. Eugene could see he had one tucked in his talons as he flew above them, and he prayed it was freshly sent to announce his owner’s arrival and not an empty apology. </p><p>Rapunzel’s eyes never left the treeline. She didn’t even dare blink.</p><p>In the next instant, an unmistakable figure emerged from the woods. She looked almost like a mirage as she stilled at the edge of Corona’s boundary, looking down the path at the pair waiting for her.</p><p>Eugene let out the breath he’d been holding. In a very rare instance, he was overjoyed to see the dragon lady. </p><p>“Cass!” Rapunzel shouted, her excitement exploding out of her in an instant. Without a second thought she was running toward her best friend, arms outstretched.</p><p>“Rapunzel!” Cass took off into a sprint, and the two of them collided in the middle of the bridge, capturing one another in a firm and long overdue embrace.</p><p>They were quiet for a moment, just hugging each other tight. They’d both envisioned this moment for so long that the reality of it crashing down on them was dizzying. At long last, they were reunited, and neither of them wanted to let go, just in case this was somehow a dream.</p><p>“You’re really here,” Rapunzel whispered.</p><p>“I am,” Cass replied somewhat hoarsely. They stood that way for another stretch of time before Cass pulled back, just enough for their eyes to meet.</p><p>“Alright, alright, let me get a look at you, Raps,” she said, still squeezing Rapunzel’s elbows as she inspected her face. “Or, I guess I have to call you Mrs. Fitzherbert now, don’t it?”</p><p>Rapunzel snorted. She was about to point out that technically that wasn’t her last name when she felt the dampness spilling down her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” she said, quickly breaking away from Cass and swiping the tears away with her fingers. “I don’t know where those came from! I think I’m just so relieved. You’re finally here!”</p><p>Cassandra felt a pang of guilt. </p><p>“I’m here,” she said. “All in one piece, too.”</p><p>“Thank goodness,” she said with a sigh, as if letting out all the tension she’d been holding onto for weeks. “I wouldn’t forgive you if you came back to me any other way.”</p><p>Pascal chimed in then, peeking out from Rapunzel’s hair and deciding it was his turn to give his friend a proper greeting. He leapt toward Cassandra and landed on her shoulder, then crawled up to give her cheek a nudge with his own. Cass chuckled.</p><p>“Hello, Pascal. Yes, I missed you too. Thanks for keeping an eye on Raps for me all this time.”</p><p>The chameleon chirped happily and flicked his tail as if giving her some sort of salute.</p><p>“He always has,” Rapunzel said. Her eyes couldn’t land in one spot, scanning her friend from head toe. “Cass, you look so good!”</p><p>“Do I?” Cass asked, suddenly feeling slightly self conscious despite the compliment.</p><p>Rapunzel’s smile was in her eyes, the same sparkle in them that had always been there when she was delighted. Aside from the ring on her finger, Rapunzel looked almost exactly the same, not a freckle out of place. The same wide, captivating green eyes, the same permanently rosy cheeks. Cass, on the other hand, was less pallid, healthier looking. Despite her ever-pale complexion it was clear that the sun was doing her wonders. Most strikingly, she’d restyled her hair. She’d ditched her bangs completely in favor of pushing a waterfall of dark curls to one side that reached her shoulder while the other side was shaved down short.</p><p>“You’ve always looked good,” Rapunzel clarified, finally breaking apart from her friend and self consciously touching her own hair out of habit. “But I love what you did with your hair! It looks great.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Yes! It’s perfect for you. Really completes the beautiful, rugged adventurer persona.”</p><p>Cass chuckled. Her eyes flicked behind Rapunzel, and it was then the princess realized Eugene had caught up with them at his leisurely pace, thinking it best to give the girls a chance to reconnect before he interrupted.</p><p>“Long time no see, Cass,” he said, and both of them were surprised to see Cass move in for a hug, which Eugene was happy to return. Brief though it was, it warmed Rapunzel’s heart. </p><p>“Hope you weren’t too distraught over my absence, Fitzherbert.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry, I managed just fine.”</p><p>Rapunzel knew she’d never get them to stop exchanging snarky comments and insults, but these were a monumental improvement when compared to the past. This was their own special way of saying they were happy to see each other. She was overjoyed that two of the people she loved the most were in front of her and getting along. And then she realized something even more surprising— Cassandra hadn’t come alone.</p><p>“Oh!” Rapunzel gasped. “Fidella! And…”</p><p>Cassandra’s horse was making her way up the path, carting a tiny wooden caravan behind her. And holding the reins was a young woman Rapunzel had never seen before.</p><p>She bore a darker complexion and deep auburn hair that flowed past her shoulders in bountiful curls. She was curvier than Cass, and taller, with a bright smile to go along with her sunny yellow tunic. Fidella came to a halt and the woman jumped a bit gracelessly off of the rickety seat to join Cass’s side.</p><p>“Hello!” She greeted them.</p><p>“Rapunzel, this is my,” Cass motioned to the young woman beside her, glancing between the two of them, “friend, Stefani. Stefani, meet Princess Rapunzel.”</p><p>Rapunzel’s excitement bubbled over again at this new introduction. All the careful princess training Cass had once given her was out the window as she took Stefani’s hand in both of hers and shook it eagerly.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, it’s so nice to meet you! I had no idea Cass was bringing someone along.”</p><p>“I didn’t mention that in my letters? I could have sworn I mentioned that,” Cass said, knowing perfectly well she hadn’t.</p><p>“No, you totally left that out!” Rapunzel said, kind of through her teeth, but she reassured the girl in front of her, “It’s no trouble, of course. We have plenty of space in the castle. You can have our best guest room if you want. Any friend of Cass’s is a friend of ours.”</p><p>“Thank you, Princess,” Stefani said, her voice very much like honey and a slight accent that Rapunzel couldn’t quite place. It was soothing, sweet. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you. Cass has said so much about you.”</p><p>“Oh, please, call me Rapunzel,” she insisted. Eugene placed a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder, a gentle reminder for her to give the brand new acquaintance a little space.</p><p>“And I’m sure she mentioned her devilishly handsome husband as well,” he said.</p><p>“Yes, of course. Eugene, right?”</p><p>“The very same. Pleasure to meet you, Stefani. Now, let’s just get this out of the way— how much is Cassandra paying you to pretend you’re her friend? Because you seem like a reasonable person and we all know Cass is the exact opposite of reasonable.”</p><p>Stefani looked slightly taken aback before letting out a laugh of disbelief, while Cass folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Very funny, Fitzherbert.”</p><p>“I assure you, she’s not paying me anything. I actually rather like Cassandra,” Stefani answered with a grin and a glance at the woman by her side. “And, if anything, it’s me who owes a debt to her.”</p><p>“Oh please, we’ve both saved each other’s lives enough to call it even,” Cass pointed out.</p><p>Rapunzel gasped.</p><p>“Saved each other’s lives? Plural? Has life out there really been that dangerous?”</p><p>“You know how it is, Raps. No matter what I do, I can’t keep myself out of trouble. It follows me around wherever I go,” Cass answered with a shrug.</p><p>“You owe me so many stories!” Rapunzel insisted.</p><p>Pascal skittered across Cass’s shoulders to get closer to Stefani, whose eyes lit up with wonder the moment she saw him.</p><p>“Ah, I can hardly believe it! A twisted tail chamaeleo senegalensis!”</p><p>Eugene and Rapunzel shared a look of mutual confusion.</p><p>“This is Pascal,” Cass said, cupping her hand and letting him hop into it so she could show him off to Stefani.</p><p>“So he’s a pet, then. Is he yours?” Stefani asked, glancing at Rapunzel as she scratched under Pascal’s chin.</p><p>“Mhm! Pascal and I have been friends ever since he was just a baby chameleon.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful. He’s a beautiful example of his kind.” She patted the top of his head next. “You’re quite a rare little fellow, aren’t you? And far from Africa too.”</p><p>“Pascal is from Africa?” Rapunzel asked, watching as her tiny green friend ate up the attention.</p><p>“His species certainly is. But some of them migrated to the north long ago and were able to adapt to the colder climate in these parts. Over the years, their scales grew thicker and their tails inverted.”</p><p>“I had no idea! Where did you learn that?”</p><p>“Stef is a huge nerd,” Cassandra cut in. “She's always studying this kind of stuff. She’s a herpetologist.”</p><p>“I’m sorry— a what?” Eugene said. Surely he had heard that incorrectly.</p><p>“An herpetologist. I study reptiles and amphibians from all different regions,” Stefani explained. “You know the illustrations in natural science books? That’s what I do. I try to sketch every species I come across, logging important data. I’ll have to add a few pages to my journal about Pascal while I’m here. That is, if he doesn’t mind, of course!”</p><p>She gave the little chameleon a friendly scratch on the back, and he chirped happily for her in agreement.</p><p>A cool breeze ruffled Eugene’s hair and he rubbed his arms.</p><p>“Well, ladies,” he said, “as much as I’d love to stand here and chat, I am not specially adapted to the cold. Plus, I can practically smell the breakfast being put on the table. I don’t know about you, but I am starved. What say we all head into the castle?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me!” Rapunzel said, linking her arm with Cassandra’s as Pascal hopped onto the princess’s sleeve once more. “I want to get caught up on everything right away. And the best way to share a story is over some delicious pancakes!”</p><p>“I’ve gotta admit, I’ve missed palace food,” Cass confessed. “The meals on the road these last couple days have been especially lackluster.”</p><p>“We were rushing to get here,” Stefani said. “It didn’t leave me much time to cook a proper meal.”</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing I made sure the kitchen had stock of all your favorites for your visit. Even midnight snacks and those afternoon tea cookies you like so much.”</p><p>“I appreciate that, Raps, but you know you didn’t have to go through all the trouble.” Although, even as she said this, Cass’s stomach growled in protest of being humble.</p><p>“It’s not trouble!” Rapunzel insisted. “I wanted to do it for you. You’ve been out in the world doing who knows what. It’s got to be nice to come back to some normalcy, right?”</p><p>Rapunzel had a point. As much as Cass loved her new life of adventure, she had missed certain things from Corona. Palace pancakes were one of them. The problem was, well, the rest of it was complicated.</p><p>She’d arrived just as the kingdom was beginning to wake up for a new day. Cass felt a strange mix of comfort and unease as she walked along the streets she’d so perfectly memorized in her youth. The scent of Attila’s fresh baked goods wafted through the air. The clang of Xavier’s hammer against the anvil rang proud. Corona citizens everywhere were waking up to start their days. Citizens that she’d once sworn to protect. Citizens that she had wanted to guard more than anything in the world. And what had she done? Terrorized them. Destroyed their homes, their businesses, their castle. And worst of all, she’d hurt their princess more times than she had fingers to count on. Putting all of that behind herself while she was out in the world was easy, but returning to it so soon wasn’t as simple.</p><p>Still, Rapunzel wanted her here. They’d mended the broken bonds between them. And she wasn’t returning alone, either. For those things, she was thankful.</p><p>“First we’ll do breakfast, then you have to give me a tour of your caravan— gosh I miss being in one. It’s a shame ours never made it home. You should have seen it, Stefani, it was like it’s own little palace on wheels. Oh, and then we’re definitely going apple picking because it’s the perfect season for it, and, you’ll really like this— if Max doesn’t eat all the apples, we can use them as target practice because I have been getting very good at archery with moving targets, and I know someone who I can challenge to a shoot off,” Rapunzel patted Cassandra’s arm, and the other woman smiled back at her.</p><p>“That all sounds great, Raps, but I did promise my dad that I’d visit him my first day here. Stef and I are going to head over there this afternoon.”</p><p>“Of course! Don’t worry, I worked daddy-daughter time into my itinerary as a flexible activity. And it’s perfect that you brought a friend along because now you’ll have a partner for charades!”</p><p>“Cassandra had predicted that you’d have a full schedule for us,” Stefani said as she walked along the other side of her friend.</p><p>“Is it too much?” Rapunzel asked. “I know I can go a little overboard sometimes.”</p><p>“No, not at all! I was looking forward to it. When on a vacation somewhere new, you should try to experience as much as possible, right?”</p><p>“That’s funny,” Rapunzel said, “this whole time I felt like Cass was already on a vacation. You know, away from Corona.”</p><p>Rapunzel didn’t let any of the sadness show on her face, but Cass could tell something akin to it was there. She wondered if part of the princess had hoped she’d return for good. She wondered if part of her wanted that too.</p><p>“Hey now, you know my adventuring hasn’t been some luxurious, relaxing spa trip,” she said. “I’m working hard out there. Every day has its challenges.”</p><p>“I know, I know. So it only makes sense that we have as much fun as we can while you’re here!”</p><p>“Right. And I’m not exactly in a rush,” she reassured Rapunzel. “I’m sure we’ll get to do all the fun things you have planned. Who knows, maybe you’ll be eager to throw us out after a couple days.”</p><p>“What? Never!” Rapunzel insisted.</p><p>“That makes one of us, just to be clear,” Eugene pointed out jokingly.</p><p>“Ignore Eugene,” Rapunzel said. “I didn’t want you to leave in the first place.”</p><p>Rapunzel’s heart squeezed in her chest. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that. The last thing she wanted to do was hold Cassandra back, make her think she had to stay somewhere she didn’t want to be. It was just so conflicting to be happy for someone and miss them so dearly that her heart ached.</p><p>“But, I mean, I know why you did. And I’m happy for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Raps. And I’ve got to say, I really appreciate you not throwing some kind of huge parade for my return. I was a little worried you’d go overboard.”</p><p>“Me? Come on, Cass, I wouldn’t go that far.”</p><p>“I had to talk her out of the parade. Twice,” Eugene said.</p><p>“I figured as much.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a full parade,” Rapunzel protested. “More like a marching band. And some confetti cannons. And one paper maché recreation of your head. Which, in hindsight, was a very good thing to be talked out of because how embarrassing would it have been for me if I modeled a paper maché bust based on a haircut you don’t even have any more?”</p><p>“Embarrassing for you. Right,” Cass deadpanned. “Because having my giant paper head rolled through the streets wouldn’t embarrass me at all.”</p><p>“I very smartly suggested we use your giant paper head as a piñata and let everyone beat the candy out of it with a stick,” Eugene said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Your real head is already over-inflated enough to be mistaken for a piñata, Fitzherbert. Say, anyone got a stick handy?”</p><p>“Play nice, you two,” Rapunzel warned.</p><p>“I’ll let people take turns,” Cass joked. “That’s playing nice.”</p><p>“Ha. Ha. Hilarious,” Eugene said, clearly not impressed.</p><p>Stefani grinned brightly.</p><p>“I have a feeling I’m going to enjoy our time together.”</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Caravan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Putting a tiny warning here in case the idea of taxidermy makes you squeamish; there is a little  mention of that. Otherwise, expect the usual amount of worrying about coming out, innuendo, and references to adult beverages that I’m famous for. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/ / /</p>
<p>
  <span>The night before they were due to arrive in Corona, Cass was a mess of nerves, and that meant she’d spent a good hour alone practicing lunging at an invisible target with her favorite broadsword. She’d gotten herself worked into a healthy rage, dropped the sword in favor of beating her punching bag into a pulp, and then dipped herself into the nearby stream to cool off. Stefani knew well enough by now that Cass often needed space to… express herself in that way. She, instead, had brewed herself a pot of tea and carefully analyzed her own thoughts until she’d worked out a clear path to follow in her mind. Two very different tactics, but they suited each of them in their own way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she’d finished her tea and dressed for bed, Stefani found Cass sitting by the fire and took her place beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I feel like there’s an unfair advantage here,” she said. Her girlfriend was idly shoving a stick into the coals, nudging them gently-- a clear sign that she’d worked out her physical frustrations but that their impending arrival to the kingdom of Corona in the morning was still plaguing her emotionally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve told me so much about Princess Rapunzel. I practically know her without ever having met her,” Stefani continued. “All her favorite things, her past, her love life, but she doesn’t even know I exist yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass cringed, pulling the stick away from the heat and digging the lighted tip into the soft dirt by her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she said, the guilt heavy in her voice. “I messed up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have told her about you. I should have written to her more. Actual letters with details of what was going on instead of just vague descriptions to keep her from worrying that I was in real danger. I just needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>space</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her, Stef. As much as I care about her, too much of my life revolved around her. Being on the road with you has made me feel like I finally have a life of my own, and I didn’t have to think about the mess I’d created between Raps and I,” Cass sighed. “You have every right to be mad at me for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad, Cassandra,” Stefani said, her tone light. She tilted her head, trying to get a better look at Cass’s downturned face. “It’s rather difficult for me to be mad at you, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t deserve to be treated like this.” She finally looked at her partner. “I should have at least mentioned you were coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’ll be a surprise! You said she’s rather fond of surprises.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is, very,” Cass said, chuckling despite herself. Just as quickly, her somber look returned as she spoke, glancing away as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to think I’m embarrassed of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetheart, I’m well aware you aren’t. I’d say you’re rather proud of me. You should see the look on your face when you interrupt some overly-flirtatious idiot and let him know I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass’s lip quirked upward at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You even get this prideful little swagger in your hips,” Stefani teased her further. “You’re never shy about walking through a town hand in hand. You happily say ‘that’s my girl’ to anyone within earshot. Cassandra, I do not doubt your love. Not for a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cass’s heart pounded. She didn’t doubt her love for Stefani either, only whether she deserved to be loved back in such an unconditional and genuine way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But this isn’t all to do about our relationship, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass shook her head, tracing ugly patterns in the dirt with the splintering tip of the stick in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming back to Corona is bringing back all the awful things I’ve done. I know I don’t belong here, and I’m terrified that my bad reputation is going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we won’t be here forever. And we’ve escaped an angry mob before with great success!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But this will be different, Stef. An angry mob of strangers is fun. But… I actually care about what some of these people think of me. I care what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rapunzel</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinks of me, and I’m worried enough about being called a ‘worthless traitor’ by every person we pass without the added stress of Rapunzel feeling awkward around me because she finally knows a truth about myself that I had to keep hidden for years!” She trembled slightly, and Stefani was hit with the severity of Cass’s fear. She didn’t hesitate to move closer and hug Cassandra against her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure I'm ready," Cass admitted, her voice uncharacteristically small. She felt a comforting arm wrap around her and a warm hand caress her own. She looked into her partner's eyes, silently apologizing for the way she was acting. She didn't want to hide her relationship. She wasn't ashamed. She just needed time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll take it at your pace," the other woman said, "however slow that may be. Even if you choose never to tell her, I will walk alongside you the whole way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra smiled weakly, lacing their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so lucky to have you,” she said quietly. “And I promise, ‘never’ is not even a possibility. After all,” Cass leaned forward and gave Stefani’s lips a soft kiss. “I can’t hide how much I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/ / /</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra was ravenous at breakfast. She’d forgotten about the subtle hint of vanilla lovingly baked into every batch of palace pancakes. Nostalgia washed over her as she bit into a tart raspberry jam pastry, the taste of which mixed so well with the fresh, smoky sausage links. This was Heaven compared to the many helpings of bland hardtack, dry jerky, and pine nuts on the road to the kingdom the last couple weeks. Sure, she and Stefani hadn’t eaten like scavengers their entire time adventuring— they’d had their fair share of tavern banquets, delicious foreign treats, and fresh campfire cooked meals— but nothing beat the taste of home and the opportunity to eat for enjoyment rather than necessity. Here, they didn’t have to worry about shelling out their limited coin for a second helping or making the venison last multiple days, and Cass took full advantage of thirds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve seen mangy dogs with visible ribs gnawing at dry bones with better table manners,” Eugene quipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fo fmhf mhhfeff, Fifmurmhm,” Cass said back around a mouthful. Rapunzel let her eyes roll toward the sky before folding her napkin in her hands and smiling at Stefani.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, tell me, how did the two of you meet?” Rapunzel asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a… very interesting story!” Stefani said, pushing a grape across her plate and humming softly. “Let’s see, where to start…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her attention was drawn away to Cass who had just finished chugging a pint of cold milk. She slammed the glass down on the table and sighed happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefani is stalling,” she said, wiping her mouth with her napkin, “because it’s kind of embarrassing for her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you have had your embarrassing moments, too,” Stefani pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I get myself into trouble, it’s not because I’m chasing down a lizard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be fair, it wasn’t just any lizard,” Stefani clarified, as if it made a big difference. “It was a very rare orange spotted palmate newt that I had been tracking for hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. A newt that led you into a hollow log which you then found yourself trapped inside until I stumbled upon you in the woods and freed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> how you two met?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eugene,” Rapunzel scolded softly. Though, she herself was quite surprised. She hadn’t exactly pictured Cassandra finding a traveling companion out in the world, but, if she had, the vision would have been far from a sweet, scholarly woman like Stefani. She would have imagined a burly sort. A brute with big muscles. The kind of person who could match Cass’s strength, keep up with her in battle. But from what little she knew already, Stefani was… so very the opposite of Cass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Stefani said in surrender. There was humor in her tone. “It’s a perfectly reasonable thing to make fun of. I tend to get carried away, and I seem to have a talent for getting myself stuck in places.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luckily I found her when I did. But, to be fair, Stefani has proven herself to be way more than a damsel in distress,” Cass said. “I have to give her credit; when she’s not stuck in a tree, she’s a survival expert and a flawless navigator. I would have never made it where I was going without her help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so were you adventuring all on your own too, Stefani?” Rapunzel asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” the woman replied. “I’d consider myself pretty well travelled. By the time Cass and I bumped into each other, I had already made my way from the Amber Coast to the woods just outside of the kingdom of Kolsha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all the way from the Amber Coast?!” Rapunzel couldn’t contain her glee, forgetting her volume at the table. Suddenly she was on the edge of her seat, her eyes wide with excitement. “That’s incredible!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stefani may not seem like your typical adventurer, but she’s a long way from home,” Cass said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I am. But it’s been so worth it. Every stone turned is a new discovery!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She means that literally,” Cass pointed out. “Sometimes she spends all day flipping over rocks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some species of toad live in the decaying material underneath them. Can you blame me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can find a lot of slugs that way too,” Eugene chimed in. “And end up with a bruised arm when Cass plays ‘punch sluggy’ with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only one I punch that hard, Eugene.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really? Well, I just feel so special,” he said, heavy on the sarcasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know everything you can tell me about the Amber Coast,” Rapunzel said quickly. “Is it true that the water of the river is actually gold? And it sparkles like a billion stars where it pours into the Cerulean Sea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My family lives right along the long golden river, your Highness, and it is as incredible as the legends say. Unfortunately, the river isn’t magical. It’s beautiful to behold, but the water itself is crystal clear. It’s the sediment at the bottom of the river that gives it its color. Despite that, even to those of us who have seen it all our lives, the joining of the river and the ocean is a breathtaking sight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it’s like the way the lanterns reflect off the water…” Rapunzel sighed dreamily as she imagined it. “What about the desert? I’ve never been to a desert before, only read about them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re incredibly vast,” Stefani said. “I’m sure you’ve read tales of their danger, and they are well warranted. Unbearable heat, sandstorms, a parched landscape. It all spells doom for any human who comes unprepared. But beneath a harsh, unforgiving exterior is a world of beauty. Animals and plants are thriving everywhere. It’s an absolute treasure trove of reptiles of all kinds!” Stefani’s hands clasped together as her eyes sparkled at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Growing up there is what ignited my interest in travelling the globe. It fascinates me that you can stand in one place and see nothing but sand in all directions and then in an instant be surrounded by towering trees on all sides, dipping your toes into a cool pond. Cass and I have traversed nearly every type of biome, collected shells from black beaches and stones from snowy hills, and yet there’s always something new to discover. I could never be tired of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel was enthralled, and, if she was being honest, a tad bit jealous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. We saw so many new things on our adventure, and yet there’s still so much more world out there. You two are so lucky,” she said, looking between Cass and Stefani.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so too,” Stefani agreed, giving her partner a grin. “We’re very fortunate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass glanced at Stefani and, upon seeing the woman was looking at her, she smiled too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, one of the few things I haven’t seen is a desert,” Cass said. “Not like the one Stefani is talking about. But we’re planning to head to Stef’s home city after we’re done visiting Corona.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m long overdue for seeing my family,” the scientist said. “Cass felt the same way about her father and you both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel, despite being saddened yet again by the idea of Cass leaving, gave them a smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I completely understand. It didn’t take long for me to get totally homesick on the road.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a point where we were both having hallucinations of our fathers,” Cass said. “Then Rapunzel was having visions of the entire kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Travelling to distant lands would be so much easier if you could just take everything you love with you!” Rapunzel said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At very least, you can take </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> things you love with you,” Stefani said, taking another bite of her breakfast. Cass tried to hide her surprise as she felt a familiar dainty boot knock against her own under the table, but Stefani gave no tell other than the slight curl of her lips. Cass’s heart leapt. Casual affection was still relatively new to her, and casual affection </span>
  <em>
    <span>in front of others</span>
  </em>
  <span> was even more novel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a split second, hiding the true nature of their relationship almost felt fun. There was something mildly thrilling about the idea that Stefani was saying “I love you” right in front of Rapunzel and Eugene without them realizing it. But just as quickly, the nauseating feeling of covering up her love was back. She wanted Rapunzel to know! She wanted to be able to share the secret she’d kept inside her for so long; but that meant talking about her feelings, and that was always such a messy, uncomfortable thing in her experience. It meant revealing a part of herself she’d only just recently grown to accept. She highly doubted Rapunzel would reject her for loving another woman— she was almost sure Rapunzel would be supportive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>overly</span>
  </em>
  <span> supportive, in fact, which worried Cass just as much. Because the second she told Rapunzel, Eugene would know, and once they both knew then </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Corona would know, and that was what really set Cass’s stomach churning. It was one thing to brush off dirty looks from strangers. When it came to the people she’d grown up with, the village of people who had practically raised her, she had already given them a dozen reasons to distrust and dislike her. To add this on top...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take this locket, for example,” Stefani said without missing a beat. She tucked a finger under the golden chain around her neck and lifted it to emphasize her point. The pair across the table admired the jewelry. “It is a gift from my grandmother, so I always feel like I have a part of my family with me.” She twirled the locket idly. “I suppose it’s not worth much to anyone else, but it is priceless to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised what I could get for that from the right person,” Eugene said. “It’s all in the sales pitch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore Fitzherbert, his swindling nature takes over sometimes,” Cass said, thankful to be drawn out of her thoughts. Taking jabs at Eugene was much more pleasant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Cassandra did mention you are an ex-thief.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emphasis on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ex</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now I’ve turned my life around. The last thing I stole was the princess’s heart, and that is one treasure I’m not letting go for all the riches in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww,” Rapunzel cooed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She also said the two of you were made for each other,” Stefani said. “And I can already see she was right about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cass said that?” Rapunzel asked, looking between the two women.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Stef says I said it then I probably said it,” Cass said, trying to be nonchalant. The grin on Rapunzel’s face was all the way to her ears.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefani smiled to herself and pushed her plate forward to signify that she’d finished eating when Rapunzel caught sight of something peculiar, and her curiosity overwhelmed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Rapunzel asked, pointing at Stefani’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this?” She held out her finger so Rapunzel could get a clearer view of the two tiny white triangles permanently drawn onto her skin. “It’s a tattoo that my parents gave me before I left. They each drew one of the mountain peaks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents did that?” She was clearly bewildered as she inspected the drawing. “If I came home with a tattoo, I think my dad would faint.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eugene agreed. “A fainting quickly followed by an outrage I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to witness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefani chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t an act of rebellion. It was to show me their support. It’s a symbol of prosperity, of good fortune in one's journey. They’re saying ‘you have a bright future ahead of you, wherever you travel’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All that from two little triangles?” Eugene said, which earned him a quick glare from his wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eugene</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m impressed. Most tattoos around here just mean ‘‘I like crushing skulls’, ‘I’ve killed six guys’, or, in my dad’s case, ‘I belong to a super mysterious Dark Kingdom’ order thingy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where I come from, it’s much more than a trend among ruffians, and not something to be kept secret. People attain them at important moments in their lives, and attach a special message to them. Something they can wear with them as a token of good luck or healing. Mine is rather small; you should see Cassandra’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a TATTOO?!” Rapunzel screeched, slamming her hands onto the table in her shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass smiled and shrugged a shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a mystical woman on the shore of Cruzcampina offering them for free if anyone could solve her unsolvable riddle. Stef solved it in about ten seconds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was hardly a challenge,” Stef said with a wave of her hand. “But the people of Cruzcampina aren’t especially known for their wits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to see it?” Cass asked the princess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that even a question? Show me!” Rapunzel leapt out of her seat to stand by Cass. The older girl rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and presented her wrist, palm side up. From there to her forearm was a beautifully rendered piece of art. Swirls of blooming flowers bursting with life around a pin straight arrow connected to the main part of the piece— a perfectly round compass with every last detail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a compass,” Rapunzel said with awe, gingerly passing her fingers over it as if she were worried the ink might smudge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted it to symbolize me never losing my way again. Stef said it would also act as a good omen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefani gave a nod, keeping a close watch on the way Rapunzel’s fingers traced the design.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Compasses are one of the most important tools a traveler can have,” she said. “On unfamiliar roads, they point the way, guiding us in the right direction. Now, Cassandra will always have that safety with her, no matter where she goes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it. It’s gorgeous, Cass,” Rapunzel said, still carefully admiring the details. The tattoos she’d seen up until now were of a different style. Harsh, dark lines meant only to intimidate. This was so unique, so beautiful, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cass. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt her throat swell when she thought of all the things she’d missed in her best friend’s life, all the stories she’d yet to tell her, all the important details she’d left out of her letters. Her eyes drifted to Stefani briefly before Eugene whistled, having joined Rapunzel at her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got to admit, that is some sweet ink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled up at him and then leaned down toward Cass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eugene has a secret tattoo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he?” Cass asked, lifting an eyebrow in his direction. The prince consort was clearly not happy with this information being divulged. Rapunzel giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a star! A very tiny, wobbly star.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was young, and very inebriated, and let a certain someone give me a stick and poke. A certain someone whose talent is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> art. It seemed like a great idea at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass snorted. She could picture a young, drunk Lance convincing Fitzherbert that he could handle something as simple as a star and then failing miserably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to show us?” Cass asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Eugene buried his forehead in his palm. Rapunzel was in another little fit of giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t,” the Princess said gleefully. “It’s all the way up here.” She poked his upper thigh with a cheeky grin, a spot that would only be visible were Eugene standing before them in his underwear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I changed my mind,” Cass said, throwing her hands in front of herself. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to see that tattoo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d never give you the privilege,” Eugene said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a tattoo!” Rapunzel said suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, but there is no way you would sit still through a tattoo session.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt that bad?” She asked, looking at Cass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think it was that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stefani nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cassandra was quite relaxed during the whole thing. She’s very tough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass’s lip quirked upward at the compliment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be tough too,” Rapunzel pointed out. Cass knew she had a point. There were times she could be tough, but in this instance she seriously had her doubts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember the time you got stung by that bee in the garden?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel gave her a nod. She remembered all too well how painful it had been— both the sting and the fact that the insect had died shortly after, all because it accidentally flew under her skirt and got scared. She didn’t even have the chance to save him. She’d cried for a good hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt so bad for that little bee,” she recalled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well imagine that happening again and again for a few hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel’s grimace said it all. She would not be able to withstand it, nor did she even want to try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I’ll just paint something on and not wash for a day,” she said. “Besides, I wouldn’t be able to choose one permanent thing on my body forever. I like to change it up too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As our bedroom walls can attest,” Eugene quipped. “Funny story, Cass: Rapunzel recently visited a local group of school children and they painted a mural together on the side of the school house. Now, can you guess what the princess encouraged all the young impressionable artists to go home and do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, Raps, you didn’t,” Cass said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize it would cause such a fuss! I’ve painted on the walls ever since I was little. I just assumed all of their parents would be okay with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass cringed internally at even the suggestion of the infamous tower, but it was far outweighed by her amusement over Rapunzel’s antics. The woman was beloved by her kingdom, but she could just see the looks of exasperation on the parent’s faces when those kids told their mothers that Princess Rapunzel said it was okay to throw paint on the walls as they pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She went back with easels and canvases to correct the problem. And sent fruit baskets to the houses of all the affected parties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apology pineapples do wonders,” Rapunzel said with a nod. “You can’t be mad when you’re eating pineapple. Especially pineapple custard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll trust your word on that, Raps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t be mad when you’re eating </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Banana cream pie,” Stefani finished the thought for her. Rapunzel blinked, her smile fading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… know about the pie?” She asked, a strange feeling swirling in her tummy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she knows,” Cass said. “We’ve been travelling together for nearly a year, Raps. It’s hard for there to be any secrets left between us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Of course, that makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel straightened up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, in the interest of honesty, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan on baking you your favorite sometime this week. And whatever your favorite is too, Stefani. You are the guest of my very best friend and I’ll have you both treated like royalty while you’re in Corona.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, your generosity is overwhelming, your Highness,” Stefani said earnestly. “Right now, I can’t even think of eating another bite!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one does generous like Raps, that’s for sure,” Cassandra said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Rapunzel drew the word out to several syllables. “If you wanted to thank me for being so generous and welcoming you both into my home today, maybe you could return the favor?” She added a few bats of her eyelashes to really be convincing, and Cass laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, sheesh, all you had to say was you want to see the caravan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She cheered, grabbing onto Cass’s elbow and looping their arms together. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A princess with an enormous palace wants to see our tiny little home?” Stefani asked, getting up to follow them with Eugene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rapunzel is no ordinary princess,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told.” With a knowing smile, Stefani said, “Her former lady-in-waiting is quite unusual herself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! You ain’t kidding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/ / /</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fidella was already being pampered in the royal stable, happy to be catching up with her old pal Max and munching on fresh oats as a stable boy meticulously groomed her hooves. Like Cass, Fidella was tough and capable of handling whatever the road threw at her— but getting the royal treatment was certainly a welcome respite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being in the stable also meant she didn’t have to lug the caravan around for once. The stable hand had parked it in the open courtyard, which made Cass slightly uneasy. Rapunzel poking around her personal space was nerve wracking enough— she didn’t need nosy guardsmen doing the same. As they approached it, however, it seemed untouched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The outside was rather bland, unpainted. The wheels were chipped in many places, lucky to still be rolling evenly. There were several arrowheads embedded in the bumper. Most people would have seen a beat-up rolling hunk, but Rapunzel saw something entirely different. Every piece was a part of a captivating tale, a story Cass had only given her a tiny taste of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If only walls could talk,” the Princess said, running her fingernails over the wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can think of a few things they’d say,” Stefani said, amused. Cass chose to ignore the comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I put off buying this for a long time. I was worried it would be a hassle to lug around, but it’s been a life saver,” Cass said as she unfolded the set of stairs in front of the door. “Between nightly downpours and the rocky lands being a literal pain in the butt, I got sick of sleeping outdoors all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention it’s much easier to keep stray critters out of your bed when you have a proper door,” Stefani added. “One day, she just marched us into town and said ‘we’re getting a caravan’. Now it almost feels like a proper home. Just one that moves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass swung open the door, letting the princess and her husband step inside. They were greeted with a sweet scent, most likely from the potpourri vase sitting by one of the windows. It wasn’t nearly as spacious as the room Rapunzel and Cass had shared years ago, but it was by no means cramped. It was obvious Cass had splurged for the biggest size that Fidella would be able to pull herself at the cost of getting something already used and thus not as structurally sound or lavish. There was a patch on the roof and another on the floor, holes repaired with mismatched wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cozy!” Rapunzel said, admiring the simple architecture inside. The woodwork was surprisingly detailed around the ceiling, and someone had painted each individual flower in a calming palette of pastels, probably to distract from the fact that most of the wood was without color. The interior decorating brought it to life, however, and it was clear most of it had been Stefani’s doing if the bright and cheery touches were anything to go by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot better than I expected,” Eugene said. “Cass used to keep her room in the castle like a dungeon. Cold, dark, grey.” He started to pull open a random drawer and Cassandra quickly slammed it shut, just to startle him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to keep it locked, too. Considering there were some unsavory types lurking around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touché.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel stepped further in, admiring the fancy linens and the bowl of dried fruit in the middle of the dining table for two. She could picture herself and Cass sitting there, passing time by playing chess as the rain pattered against the roof just like they used to. On the opposite side was a long, comfortable bench that Rapunzel sat herself down on and sank into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh this is so comfy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene slid onto it next to her, tossing his arm over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A loveseat. Nice touch, Cass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stefani </span>
  </em>
  <span>did most of the decorating,” Rapunzel observed aloud, and Cass shrugged, leaning back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I let her handle that stuff. As long as I have quick access to what I need, she can fluff it up however she wants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you did a wonderful job,” the princess complimented Stefani as she let her gaze wander. “I had wanted to add curtains just like these to Cass’s bedroom here in the palace, but she insisted that they were too frilly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had let you hang curtains, you would have tried to redecorate my entire room. And before I knew it, you would have completely taken over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would that have been such a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My bedroom was practical. I was balancing two jobs. I basically only used it to sleep, and even then, I barely did that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of the word ‘sleep’, both Rapunzel and Eugene glanced toward the back of the caravan where the bed was made up with a well-loved comforter and mismatched pillows. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, just large enough for two, which they both noted with interest. Stefani seemed to catch them sharing a look, and she bit her tongue. Thankfully, Cass was oblivious as she retrieved a scimitar from the cabinet of weapons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Check this out-- I won this in a battle with a Maharaja while he was on vacation in Baltika.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you’ve been doing out in the world?” Eugene asked. “Challenging royalty to sword fights? I can’t say I’m surprised.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, she didn’t challenge him,” Stefani piped up. “His idea of a relaxing vacation was to promise a good reward to anyone who could best him in six feet of snow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, a man after your own heart, Cass,” Eugene said. “How was the fight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She nearly froze herself to death, got a few bad scrapes, but came out victorious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were pretty evenly matched-- he was trained by his own guard from the time he was young like I was, but our styles were completely different, and we both had a disadvantage in the cold. I managed to outlast him on pure stamina.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they call it </span>
  <em>
    <span>being stubborn</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eugene pointed out, much to the girls' amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Laugh it up, Fitzherbert. He gave me enough to buy the caravan and I am now the proud owner of an ornate scimitar.” She hung it back in its place, taking extra care because it wouldn’t be hers for very much longer. “Although, I’m planning on giving it as a gift to Stefani’s father when we arrive at the Amber Coast. And speaking of gifts--” she scooped out two neatly wrapped packages. “I think now is as good a time as ever to give you two these.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cass! You didn’t have to get us anything,” Rapunzel said as the first gift was placed into her hands. Of course, as she spoke, her wide eyes betrayed her desire to rip into it as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too?” Eugene asked, taking the second offered box. It was much heavier than Cass made it look. “I’m touched.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get too excited, Raps. It’s just something small.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel ignored Cass’s attempt to downplay her kindness and tore the paper away quickly, tossing the lid of the box to the side and gasping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Cass!” she cried. “It’s beautiful!” With great care, she lifted a small silver hair clip in the shape of a dove out of its velvet nest. Its wings were spread wide and detailed with opalescent mother of pearl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you have a ton of jewelry,” Cass said, “but this made me think of you while I was on the road.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, and it’s a present from one of my favorite people in the world!” She tilted it in the light, admiring the way it shone. “It’s perfect, Cass. I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel had to bite back her happy tears. Cass was not known for her thoughtful gift giving; in fact, she was a notoriously </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>giver. It was overwhelming for her to think that Cass had carefully considered what she might like as a souvenir— there were times during the past year it felt as if Cass hadn’t thought of her at all. It was nice to know that wasn’t true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She showed Eugene, and he took the bird from her cupped hands so that he could brush her hair behind her ear and clip it in for her. Cassandra smiled at the love in both his actions and his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks perfect, Sunshine. You did good, Cass.” He gave her a grin and she felt a boost of confidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re next, Fitzherbert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t get me a matching one, did you? Because, while I’d be flattered, it’s just not my style.” He flipped the lid of his gift, expecting a gag to await him inside— perhaps a bowling ball if the weight was anything to go by— but instead his jaw dropped open and he looked up at Cass. “You picked this out… for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassandra smirked and gave him a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None whatsoever. Right, Stef?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All her idea,” Stefani said, lifting up her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eugene laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it! An actual, honest to goodness thoughtful gift from Cass? Not a practical joke? Not something she just wanted for herself?” He lifted first the shot glass from the box— made of pewter with a dragon embossed onto the front of it, clearly more for show than for everyday use. With a massive grin, he then lifted the fancy bottle of clear liquid that accompanied it. “I can’t read what this says, but I have a feeling this is the kind of stuff that’ll knock me off my feet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Big time. That came from a very high shelf. Only the best for the new Prince Consort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you. We’ll have to celebrate privately sometime soon,” he said, indicating the bottle before putting it back into the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t hurt yourselves,” Rapunzel urged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine, sweetheart, we’re adults. We can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel had her doubts. But instead of saying so, she looked to Stefani.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’ve seen where Cass keeps her weapons. Where do you keep your art supplies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should have seen that question coming,” Cass said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have much, honestly,” Stefani said sheepishly, going to one of the drawers beneath the bed. “Most of my work is in lead illustration, and I usually just write down the colors to fill in later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She revealed first a collection of black pencils, many of them plain wooden ones but some with fancier metal ends. Then, after opening a tin, she showed Rapunzel her modest collection of colors, the green ones worn down shorter than all the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite not getting to indulge in a discussion about paints, Rapunzel still grew giddy at the chance to talk shop with another artist, especially one that worked in such a different medium from her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I take a look at one of your sketch books?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! What is my research for if not to be shared?” She tugged out the first book from atop a pile and handed it over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is some of my most recent work, so they aren’t all finished yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel cracked open the book and started from the beginning, which was decorated with beautifully rendered images of several small lizards, drawn at various angles and colored very carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! These drawings are amazing!” Rapunzel said, honestly impressed. “They’re so lifelike.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! I’ve had lots of practice to get to this point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The detail is incredible. You must observe them for a long time to get every last spot and scale right. How do you get them to stay still while you sketch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you don’t,” Cass said, immediately ready to destroy the idea that what Stefani did was in any way majestic. “Sometimes Stef gets lucky and they’ll sit there awhile for her, munching on a snack. But most of the time, she’s waddling around in circles saying ‘please stay still, little froggy!’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel giggled, trying to hide it with her hand unsuccessfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you just catch them and let them go when you’re done?” Eugene asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t like to disturb the natural order of things. Part of my work is to observe their behavior in the wild, after all, so I try to avoid containing them. Although, at my professor’s insistence, I do have a couple of wet samples to bring home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wet samples?” Rapunzel asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I assure you, I didn’t harm them! I even left a little offering in their place to balance out the fact that I removed them from nature.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you really take this serious— OH!” Eugene couldn’t contain his surprise when Stefani pulled out a large jar filled with a coiled snake suspended in liquid. It was magnified by the glass, its mouth hanging open and its eyes staring permanently in a fixed direction. The color drained from Rapunzel’s face and she felt her stomach churn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is disgusting,” Eugene said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eugene, can you open the window?” Rapunzel asked. The color was returning to her face, but it was green, and he hurried to prop the window open to give her some air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Stef, maybe ixnay on the specimens,” Cass said, gently coaxing her to put the snake back into the cabinet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just keep those under your bed?” Eugene asked. “Just— yeah, okay, you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel swallowed and let out a soft groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Princess,” Stefani said. “I didn’t mean to bother you. I think it’s fairly obvious that I get carried away with my passion at times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine! Really,” Rapunzel said, waving her hand and gulping in some fresh air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just, well, I completely understand lizards and frogs, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>snakes</span>
  </em>
  <span> too? How do you even get close to them?” The Princess had nothing but bad memories when it came to the slithering things. “Eugh!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just like any other animal, really,” Stefani said. “When they aren’t venomous, they’re quite harmless, and even the ones with sharp fangs are acting in self defense when they try to bite. Snakes aren’t as well liked as the other creatures I study, but they are an important part of my work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel distracted herself by flipping to a page in the sketchbook filled with baby turtles. Happy, sweet, lovable turtles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see your artwork too, your Highness,” Stefani said, hoping to further distract from her blunder with the specimen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once Raps gives us a proper tour of the castle later, you’ll see tons of her stuff,” Cass told her. “She’s got murals all over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Painting is my passion,” Rapunzel said. “Well, one of many, but probably the one I’m most well known for! My dad actually opened an art gallery in Corona so that we could share various works with everyone in the kingdom.” She looked up from the illustration of a tortoise munching on a carrot and met Stefani’s eyes. “Do you think you could make a piece for us while you’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” She replied, surprise evident in her voice and in the way her eyebrows climbed up her forehead. “Putting a drawing in an art gallery? My work is typically the kind used for research purposes. I don’t think you’d like it in a place like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we would! People should see the talent and skill that you have. Especially since we’re so honored to have someone from the Amber Coast staying in Corona!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass gave Rapunzel a fond smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound as diplomatic as your dad, Raps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it working?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how can I deny a princess? And the best friend of my— best friend, at that,” Stefani said, catching herself. It didn’t go unnoticed by Rapunzel or Eugene. “I’d be honored to contribute to your gallery, Princess Rapunzel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” Rapunzel said, her excitement bubbling over. “Oh!  And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to let me paint you and Cass later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think our caravan could use a painting on the wall. Don’t you think so, Cass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think there’s a spot for it right here. What do you say, Raps? Let us commission you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it an art trade! Yours will be housed here in Corona, and mine will travel the world in your house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds brilliant!” Stefani said. Rapunzel finished flipping through her book and let her take it back to safely tuck it into its place. “I also keep my travel diary down here. I make sure to put details of all the places I’ve been and the people I meet so that I don’t forget anything important when I return. I have a feeling I’ll be filling lots of pages while we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cass looked to Rapunzel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still keeping your journal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm! Although, I’ve gotten a new one since you’ve been gone. It felt good to finish the first one my mom gave me. To close it and start fresh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Cass agreed. “That’s kind of what my whole journey has felt like. The end of one story and the beginning of another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rapunzel glanced at Stefani before giving Cassandra a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for you to fill me in on all the parts of the story I’ve missed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>